characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases
Roadshow Children's VHS/DVD Releases is a Roadshow Entertainment 1993 - present 1993 Monday September 20, 1993 *Roadshow: 13567 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Trail of the Missing Tails *Roadshow: 13568 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic's Song *Roadshow: 13572 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Lovesick Sonic Monday November 8, 1993 *Roadshow: 13581 Madeline and the Forty Thieves *Roadshow: 13582 Madeline and the Easter Bonnet 1994 Monday July 25, 1994 *Roadshow: 14370 Barney - Barney Goes to School *Roadshow: 14371 Barney - Waiting for Santa *Roadshow: 14372 Barney - Barney in Concert *Roadshow: 14373 Barney - Rock with Barney *Roadshow: 14374 Barney - Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Roadshow: 14376 Barney - Imagination Island 1995 Monday February 13, 1995 *Roadshow: 14726 Madeline and the Soccer Star *Roadshow: 14727 Madeline at Cooking School *Roadshow: 14728 Madeline at the Ballet Monday August 14, 1995 *Roadshow: 14369 Barney - Barney's Campfire Sing Along Monday November 6, 1995 *Roadshow: 17893 Barney - Barney Songs *Roadshow: 17894 Barney - Barney Safety 1996 Monday August 5, 1996 *Roadshow: 100236 Barney - Barney's Talent Show *Roadshow: 100392 Barney - Barney's Fun and Games 1997 Monday April 14, 1997 *Roadshow: 100558 Madeline and the Dinosaur Bone Monday May 5, 1997 *Roadshow: 100663 Barney - Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Roadshow: 100664 Barney - Barney's Once Upon a Time *Roadshow: 100665 Barney - Barney's Sensesational Day *Roadshow: 100666 Barney - Barney's Musical Scrapbook Monday July 7, 1997 *Roadshow: 100974 Barney - Barney's Colours and Shapes Monday September 8, 1997 *Roadshow: 100657 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - The Mystery of the Missing Hi-Tops *Roadshow: 100658 Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Sonic Gets Trashed 1998 Monday May 4, 1998 *Roadshow: 101423 Barney - Barney in Outer Space *Roadshow: 101345 Barney - Barney Goes to School Monday July 6, 1998 *Roadshow: 101381 Barney - Barney's Adventure Bus *Roadshow: 101382 Barney - Barney's Good Day Good Night 1999 Monday May 10, 1999 *Roadshow: 101733 Barney - It's Time for Counting Monday June 14, 1999 *Roadshow: 102092 Hi-5 - Move Your Body Monday October 11, 1999 *Roadshow: 102093 Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows Monday December 6, 1999 *Roadshow: 102369 Barney - Let's Play School 2000 Monday February 14, 2000 *Roadshow: 102370 Sing and Dance with Barney - Barney's Favourite Melodies Monday March 13, 2000 *Roadshow: 102470 Hi-5 - Star Dreaming Wednesday July 12, 2000 *Roadshow: 102639 Hi-5 - Animal Adventures Monday November 6, 2000 *Roadshow: 102640 Hi-5 - Music Machine *Roadshow: 101734 Barney - Barney's Night Before Christmas *Roadshow: 101717 Barney - Barney's Big Surprise 2001 Monday April 9, 2001 *Roadshow: 103016 Hi-5 - Snow Party *Roadshow: 103014 Barney - Come on Over to Barney's House *Roadshow: 103017 Barney - Around the World with Barney Monday July 23, 2001 *Roadshow: 103161 Hi-5 - Five Alive Wednesday October 10, 2001 *Roadshow: 103246 Cushion Kids - Meet the Kids Monday November 5, 2001 *Roadshow: 103248 Hi-5 - Playing Cool 2002 Monday February 25, 2002 *Roadshow: 103407 Barney - Let's Go To The Zoo *Roadshow: 103408 Barney - Barney's Musical Castle Live *Roadshow: 103339 Hi-5 - Magical Treasures Monday August 5, 2002 *Roadshow: 103505 Cushion Kids - Cushion Cuddles Monday October 21, 2002 *Roadshow: 103409 Barney - Barney's Beach Party *Roadshow: 103631 Hi-5 - Let's Celebrate 2003 Tuesday February 11, 2003 *Roadshow: 103732-9 Hi-5 - Summer Rainbows and Move Your Body Monday April 7, 2003 *Roadshow: 103735 Hi-5 - Surfing Safari Monday September 1, 2003 *Roadshow: 103851 Hi-5 - Hi Energy Monday November 10, 2003 *Roadshow: 103799 Hi-5 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas 2004 Thursday April 15, 2004 *Roadshow: 104104 Hi-5 - Holiday *Roadshow: 104375 Barney - Marvellous Manners Wednesday May 12, 2004 *Roadshow: 104280 Barney - Movin and Groovin Thursday June 10, 2004 *Roadshow: 104260 Hi-5 - Space Magic *Roadshow: 104383 New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Party Time Thursday August 12, 2004 *Roadshow: 104112 Hi-5 - Come On And Party Thursday November 11, 2004 *Roadshow: 104258-9 Barney - Barney's Christmas Star 2005 Wednesday February 23, 2005 *Roadshow: 104644 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 1 Thursday March 17, 2005 *Roadshow: 104384 New MacDonald's Farm - Fun in the Country Thursday June 16, 2005 *Roadshow: 104750 Hi-5 - Action Heroes *Roadshow: 104751 Little Red Tractor - Let's Go Thursday July 7, 2005 *Roadshow: 104953 Little Red Tractor - Happy Birthday *Roadshow: 104915-9 Little Red Tractor - Winter Lights Thursday September 22, 2005 *Roadshow: 104752-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 2 Thursday November 3. 2005 *Roadshow: R-105247-9 Hi-5 - Space Magic *Roadshow: R-105248-9 Hi-5 - Come On and Party *Roadshow: R-105249-9 Hi-5 - Holiday *Roadshow: R-105448-9 Hi-5 - Action Heroes *Roadshow: R-105259-9 Hi-5 - Music Machine *Roadshow: R-105261-9 Hi-5 - Five Alive *Roadshow: R-105251-9 Hi-5 - Magical Adventures *Roadshow: R-105258-9 Hi-5 - Star Dreaming *Roadshow: R-105255-9 Hi-5 - Snow Party *Roadshow: R-105256-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 1 *Roadshow: R-105257-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 2 *Roadshow: R-105254-9 Hi-5 - Move Your Body and Summer Rainbows *Roadshow: R-105252-9 Hi-5 - Let's Celebrate *Roadshow: R-105253-9 Hi-5 - Surfing Safari *Roadshow: R-105264-9 Hi-5 - Animal Adventures *Roadshow: R-105250-9 Hi-5 - Hi Energy *Roadshow: R-105263-9 Hi-5 - Playing Cool *Roadshow: R-105262-9 Hi-5 - It's a Hi-5 Christmas Thursday November 10, 2005 *Roadshow: R-105282-9 New MacDonald's Farm - A Farmers Work Is Never Dome Thursday November 17, 2005 *Roadshow: R-105283-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Party Time *Roadshow: R-105284-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Fun in the Country Thursday December 1, 2005 *Roadshow: 105418 Hi-5 - Wonderful Journeys *Roadshow: R-105511-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Play With The Animals 2006 Thursday March 2, 2006 *Roadshow: R-105564-9 Hi-5 - Dance Hits Volume 3 * Roadshow: R-105607-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Max's Tractor Thursday May 4, 2006 *Roadshow: R-105921-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Fantastic Farmer Thursday July 6, 2006 *Roadshow: R-105920-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Barnyard Boogie *Roadshow: R-105770-9 Hi-5 - Mix it Up Wednesday November 1, 2006 *Roadshow: R-106715-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Wishes 2007 Wednesday February 21, 2007 * Roadshow: R-106817-9 Hi-5 - Have Some Fun Wednesday July 4, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107129-9 Hi-5 - Travelling Circus *Roadshow: R-107355-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Max and Milly's Country Show Wednesday October 3, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107763-9 Little Red Tractor - Double Trouble Wednesday November 7, 2007 *Roadshow: R-107399-9 New MacDonald's Farm - I Can Fix Anything *Roadshow: R-107830-9 Hi-5 - Team Hi-5 2008 Thursday May 8, 2008 * Roadshow: R-108205-9 Hi-5 - Party Street Thursday May 8, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108203-9 Lazytown - Welcome to Lazytown Thursday June 5, 2008 * Roadshow: R-107400-9 New MacDonald's Farm - Farmyard Friends Thursday June 19, 2008 * Roadshow: R-108204-9 Hi-5 - Go Wild Tuesday July 1, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108422-9 Lazytown - Zap It Thursday September 4, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108476-9 Lazytown - Super Hero Thursday October 2, 2008 * Roadshow: R-108632-9 Hi-5 - Playtime Tuesday December 16, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108644-9 Numberjacks - Start Counting Thursday December 18, 2008 *Roadshow: R-108885-9 Numberjacks - Calling All Agents 2009 Friday January 2, 2009 * Roadshow: R-108813-9 Hi-5 - Jump and Shout Thursday April 2, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109038-9 Lazytown - No One's Lazy in Lazytown Thursday April 9, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109036-9 Hi-5 - Live The Playtime Concert Thursday July 2, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109310-9 Lazytown - Go Go Lazytown *Roadshow: R-108945-9 Chuggington - Ride and Rails Thursday November 5, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109852-9 Lazytown - Surprise Santa *Roadshow: R-109783-9 Chuggington - Action Stations *Roadshow: R-109592-9 Hi-5 - Fun With Friends Thursday December 3, 2009 *Roadshow: R-109788-8 Hi-5 - Santa Claus is Coming 2010 Thursday January 7, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109889-9 Numberjacks - Seaside Adventure Thursday March 4, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109995-9 Chuggington - Wheels To The Rails Thursday March 18, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110012-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories Thursday April 1, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110230-9 Lazytown - Sleepless in Lazytown Thursday May 6, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110359-9 Chuggington - Chuggers on Safari Thursday June 3, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110467-9 Hi-5 - Surprise Live Thursday July 1, 2010 *Roadshow: R-109922-9 Hi-5 - Stop Look and Listen Thursday October 7, 2010 *Roadshow: R-110988-9 Hi-5 - Imagine That *Roadshow: R-110678-9 Lazytown - Play Day Thursday October 21, 2010 *Roadshow: R-111050-9 Chuggington - It's Training Time Thursday November 4, 2010 *Roadshow: R-111063-9 Lazytown - Rocking Robbie Thursday December 2, 2010 *Roadshow: R-111254-9 Chuggington - That's The Ticket *Roadshow: R-109458-9 Numberjacks - Counting Down to Christmas 2011 Thursday January 6, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111281-9 Hi-5 - Happy House Thursday February 3, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111375-9 Lazytown - The Lazy Genie Thursday April 7, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111557-9 Chuggington - Traintastic Crew Thursday June 2, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111755-9 Chuggington - Rattling Rivets *Roadshow: R-111778-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 2 *Roadshow: R-111432-9 Numberjacks - Brain Gain *Roadshow: R-111845-9 Lazytown - Sportucus Saves the Toys Thursday September 1, 2011 *Roadshow: R-111396-9 Hi-5 - Hey Presto *Roadshow: R-112040-9 Mr Moon - Adventurous Thursday October 6, 2011 *Roadshow: R-112042-9 Dino Dan - Volume 1 Bones in the Backyard Thursday November 3, 2011 *Roadshow: R-112349-9 Chuggington - Honking Horns *Roadshow: R-112331-9 Hi-5 - Amazing Thursday December 1, 2011 *Roadshow: R-112044-9 Lazytown - Dancing Dreams 2012 Thursday February 2, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112414-9 Dino Dan - Volume 2 Disicles *Roadshow: R-112489-9 Lazytown - Friends Forever *Roadshow: R-112415-9 Mr Moon - Sunny's Surprise Thursday March 1, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112524-9 Chuggington - All Buckled Up *Roadshow: R-112526-9 Hi-5 - Make a Wish Thursday May 17, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112674-9 Dino Dan - Volume 3 - The Cas of Mystery Dino Thursday June 7, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112679-9 Mr Moon - Space Orchestra Thursday June 21, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112836-9 Hi-5 - Sharing Stories 3 Thursday July 5, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112184-9 Hi-5 - Ready or Not Wednesday September 5, 2012 *Roadshow: R-112887-9 Hi-5 - Fun and Games Wednesday November 14, 2012 *Roadshow: R-113199-9 Hi-5 - Discovery *Roadshow: R-112886-9 Hi-5 - Holiday Live 2013 Wednesday January 2, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113007-9 Dino Dan - Volume 4 Active Imagination Wednesday January 9, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113010-9 Chuggington - Chug a Sonic *Roadshow: R-113367-9 Hi-5 - Let's Play *Roadshow: R-113369-9 Mr Moon - Sunny's Funnies Wednesday March 6, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113472-9 Chuggington - Clickety Clack *Roadshow: R-112485-9 Franklin and Friends - Franklin to the Rescue *Roadshow: R-113368-9 Hi-5 - Feeling Fine Wednesday April 3, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113591-9 Dino Dan - Volume 5 Nameasaurus *Roadshow: R-113592-9 Mr Moon - Dancing with the Stars Wednesday May 29, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113666-9 Dino Dan - Volume 6 Plus Augement Reality Wednesday June 19, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113741-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 1 *Roadshow: R-113792-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 2 *Roadshow: R-113667-9 Mr Moon - Stella's Jewels *Roadshow: R-113668-9 Kioka - Snowcastles and Sparkly Surprises *Roadshow: R-113796-9 Hi-5 - Animal Fun *Roadshow: R-113590-9 Chuggington - Budge Your Bumpers *Roadshow: R-113815-9 Roadshow Kids Snack Pack Compilation Wednesday August 7, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113929-9 Dino Dan - Ready Set Dino Wednesday September 4, 2013 *Roadshow: R-113986-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 3 *Roadshow: R-113993-9 Chuggington - Chugger Approaching *Roadshow: R-113372-9 Lazytown: New Series - Volume 1 *Roadshow: R-113974-9 Kioka - Painting Popcorns and Penguins Wednesday October 30, 2013 *Roadshow: R-114167-9 Chuggington - Rescue and Chug Partol Special Wednesday November 6, 2013 *Roadshow: R-114256-9 Kioka - Here Comes the Circus *Roadshow: R-110941-9 The Wind in the Willows - Complete Collection Wednesday December 4, 2013 *Roadshow: R-114257-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 4 2014 Thursday January 2, 2014 *Roadshow: R-114345-9 Chuggington - Turbo Charged Chugger *Roadshow: R-114347-9 Lazytown - The Purple Panther *Roadshow: R-114346-9 Kioka - Saves the Day Wednesday April 2, 2014 *Roadshow: R-114433-9 Lazytown - Breakfast At Stephanie's *Roadshow: R-114643-9 Hi-5 - So Many Animals *Roadshow: R-114546-9 Hi-5 - Dream House *Roadshow: R-114393-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 5 Wednesday June 11, 2014 *Roadshow: R-114683-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 6 *Roadshow: R-114703-9 Chuggington - Snow Rescue *Roadshow: R-114753-9 Hi-5 - Song With Friends Wednesday September 3, 2014 * Roadshow: R-114867-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 7 * Roadshow: R-114937-9 Hi-5 - Big Adventures 2015 Wednesday January 7, 2015 * Roadshow: R-115118-9 Chuggington - Ready to Build Wednesday March 4, 2015 * Roadshow: R-115125-9 Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal - Volume 8